


The Only Way

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're sort of a ‘test winter soldier’ and Peggy tries to save you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You met Peggy when you joined the army as a nurse. You were best friends with Steve and Bucky so when Bucky joined you did as well. You hated leaving Steve. If you had your way you would be fighting along side Bucky but you couldn’t.

Just like Bucky, Hydra captured you as well. They did tests on you, you tried to fight them but in the end you couldn’t. Then Steve came and rescued you and Bucky. When you saw Steve you couldn’t believe it but you had both of your best friends back.

As soon as Peggy saw you walking back with Steve she let out a huge sigh of relief. She ran over to you and held you tightly in her arms. She was so worried about you, she didn’t think she would ever see you again.

xxxxx

You had woken up in a strange place. The last thing you remembered was you falling off the train with Bucky, but you should’ve died. Was Bucky alive too?

A man walked into the room. You glared at him, you knew he was Hydra. He said a few words to you and as soon as the last word left his mouth it was like you weren’t yourself anymore. It only lasted for a split second then you were back to your normal self. What the hell have they done to you? Something wasn’t right.

xxxxx

Peggy had a gut feeling that you weren’t dead, she never gave up trying to find you. When she got a lead to where you might be she had a feeling that she would find you, she just knew this was it.

You were walking around the Hydra base when alarms went off. No one had time to say the words to make you into some type of mindless soldier. You just stayed there before making your way to where they had these cryo pods.

“(Y/N)!” 

You froze when you heard your name. You knew it was the sweet voice of Peggy. You turned around and once you saw her, tears started to roll down your cheeks. 

She ran over to hug you but you back away. It broke your heart, you wanted nothing more than to hug her but something wasn’t right with you, you didn’t want to hurt her.

She slowly walked towards you. “We can finally go home, (Y/N). You don’t have to be here anymore.”

You shook your head. “I can’t go back Pegs.” Your voice cracked. 

Peggy was in front of you now. She reached up to place a hand on your cheek. She wiped away your tears with her thumb. “Why not, love?” She had tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

“Something isn’t right with me. They did things to me…” You looked towards the cryo pods. “I need you to put me in there, it’s the only way to make sure I won’t hurt you or anyone else.”

“I can’t… I won’t. I thought I lost you once, I’m not losing you again.” She sobbed. 

You pulled her into your arms and held her close, Peggy wrapped her arms around you. You kissed the top of her head. “Please Peggy, it’s the only way.”

Peggy suddenly pulled away, she cupped your cheeks with her hands and pulled you into a kiss. She put every emotion into the kiss and you did the same.

You pulled away from the kiss and rest your forehead against hers. “I’ll never forget you, Peggy Carter.”

“And I’ll never forget you.”

You pulled away from her, you walked over to one of the pods and got in. Peggy walked over to the button that closed the pod and activated the cryo. You nodded letting her know that you were ready.

Once you were in cryo Peggy sobbed, her heart was broken.

xxxxx

You gasped as your eyes flew open. You stumbled out of the pod, you felt strong arms wrap around you. You looked up and saw Steve. What? What was he doing there? You left another pair of arms around you and you saw that it was Bucky. What is going on?

“Steve? Bucky?” All these questions were going through your head. Steve told you about how they found you in the cyro pod. He was about to tell you what year it was before you cut him off. “Where’s Peggy?” You needed to find her. 

Bucky frowned. “(Y/N), Peggy is-”

“There you two are.” A blonde woman walked in. She both froze when she saw you.

“(Y/N) this is Sharon Carter.” Steve pointed towards the blonde. Wait Carter? She couldn’t be related to Peggy, could she?

“You’re the (Y/N) my Aunt Peggy has told me so much about.” Sharon smiled.

Your eyes widened, you looked at Steve and Bucky. Before you could ask anything Steve gave you a small smile. “We’ll explain everything but first we gotta get you out of here.” 

Steve knew how hard it was going to be for you when you found out just how long you’ve been in cryo. He was going to be there for you and so was Bucky, they weren’t going to have you go through this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You couldn’t believe that Peggy was gone. When Steve told you, you didn’t want to believe it. You refused. But once Sharon and Bucky told you that it was true, you broke down. 

Just before you could fall down to your knees Bucky was able to catch you. You gripped onto his shirt as you sobbed into his chest. The woman that you loved was gone.

As soon as they brought you to the Avengers compound they took you to the med bay to do the same thing they did to Bucky. They needed to make sure that nothing would trigger you into turning into a mindless soldier. Once that was done Steve took you to the room you would be staying in.

You didn’t say a single word to anyone the whole time you were there. You just wanted to be alone.

xxxxx

“I’m worried about her, Steve.” Bucky said.

It had been a few days since you’ve been at the Avengers compound. Steve and Bucky would bring you food and just check on you to make sure you were alright, even though they knew you were far from being alright.

Steve nodded. “I am too.” He understood the pain you were going through. He would do anything to take that pain away.

It was silent for a few minutes before Bucky got an idea. “Maybe Sharon could help.” He suggested.

“You think so?” Steve gave him a hopeful look.

Bucky shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

xxxxx

You were sitting by the window in your room, you haven’t left your room in days but you didn’t feel like being around anyone and have them keep asking you if you were alright. 

You appreciated Steve and Bucky checking up on you and bringing you food. Honestly you were happy to be with your best friends again but your heart aches because Peggy wasn’t there with you. 

There was a knock on your door, you quickly wiped away the tears that have fallen before telling them that the door was open. You thought it was Steve or Bucky but then you looked over at the door and saw Sharon, your heart stopped. You could see so much of Peggy in her.

“Hi, (Y/N).” Sharon gave you a small smile. “Is it okay if I come in?” You slowly nodded.

You watched her every move as she made her way over to you. She sat down next to you, not too close to still give you some space. You looked back out your window.

A silence fell between the both of you. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, it was a comfortable silence.

“I can see a lot of her in you.” You looked over at Sharon, she gave you a warm smile. 

That was the first thing you’ve said to anyone in days. While Sharon was there with you, you told her some stories about Peggy and even stories about Bucky and Steve. That was also the first time you smiled, it was a small step but a step nonetheless.


End file.
